


Let the Journey Begin!

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I don't usually lore drop much in my writing so don't hesitate to ask anything, M/M, Original Pokemon Region, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Champ!Nate, Pokemon Professor!Matpat, Rating May Change, most of the reason this took so long was world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anonymous asked:Honestly there needs to be a Pokemon Champion Nate and local Pokemon Professor Matpat are totally in love but won't admit it until they've gotten rid of Pokemon-thieves-organisation from the region au.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Nathan Sharp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Let the Journey Begin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PigeonDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/gifts).



> Based on this ask: https://natepat.tumblr.com/post/184631898466/honestly-there-needs-to-be-a-pokemon-champion-nate 
> 
> thanks for letting me write this Cerise!
> 
> Also the title might change I totally forget that that's a thing until like right now

“Hey there Vin, I didn’t wake you did I?” Nate greeted the Venusaur as his Hawlucha ‘El Critico’ dropped him off in front of Matt’s lab. Vin sleepaly blinked up at him and promptly dismissed Nate by curling his head under one of his front legs. “Alright see you later buddy.” Nate scratched behind one of the Pokemons ears as a goodbye before heading inside.

“Matt it’s Nate! I heard you found a new eeveelution and victory road is kinda boring this time of year,” Nate shouted as he entered the main room of the laboratory. Theory (a small question mark shaped Unknown that Matt claims bullied him into catching it) flew out of one of the side rooms and circled Nate before pushing him towards the side room. “Woah there! I can walk over myself.” Theory just continued to push him into the side room, maybe Matt  _ was  _ telling the truth about it bullying him. 

Once Nate was pushed into the threshold of the side room and Theory’s goal was accomplished he returned to one of the Matt’s pokeballs. The side room turned out to be a examination room that was more private than the main room, probably for nervous pokemon. Matt was standing in front of the examination table holding some sort of device over a purple eeveelution. Nate guessed it was ghost type from the empty eye sockets and the smoke that made up it’s tail and the frill around its’ neck, the frill definitely made it look closer to the original three eeveelutions then to any of the other’s the had been discovered so far.

It was obvious that Matt was too absorbed in his work to notice Nate’s entrance but both Peepachu (who was as always on Matt’s shoulders) and the newly discovered pokemon were looking at him curiously. Before Nate could make his presences known, Peepachu had decided that Nate’s shoulder was a better perch and teleported over. Attempting to greet him like a Pikachu would another and thoroughly shocking him.

“Ow! How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a Pikachu you rat!” and there went any and all ways to smoothly talk to Matt today. Peepachu ignored Nate and continued trying to nuzzle him, teleporting between Nate’s shoulders as he fruitlessly tried to grab the damn mutated mouse pokemon.

“Peepa! Knock it off!” Matpat easily snatched the mutated Pikachu away from electrocuting the Champion and turned around to set him down on top of a filing cabinet behind him, Nate totally didn’t take the opportunity to stick his tongue out at it. “So what are you doing here?” Nate composed himself as Matt turned to face him. 

“I heard you discovered a new eeveelution and since the leagues undergoing some renovations I thought I’d check it out,” Quickly looking at the small shy pokemon because  _ were his eyes always that bright? _ Clearing his throat he added “They’re a ghost type right?”

“Yep! She’s a ghost type alright but I just don’t know how it happened.” Nate’s heart melted as he watched Matt comfort the scared pokemon and completely ignoring Peepa when he jumped back onto Matt’s shoulder. “She’s very timid, why don’t you come over and introduce yourself.”

Slowly approaching so that the new pokemon didn’t get startled anymore then it already was Nate reached out his hand so it could get his scent. “She’s cute,” the Pokemon began rubbing against Nate’s hand and he obligingly began to pet it. “Have you given her a name yet?” Nate brought his other hand to the party to add some ear scritches and the Ghost type eevee began purring like a Semi.

“Not yet,” Matt sighed beside him, “I’m torn between naming her ‘Graveon’ or ‘Phanteon’.”

“Spookeon.” 

“Spookeon?” Matt asked incredulously before Peepachu sought refuge on Nate’s shoulder as Matt clutched his stomach and bent over with laughter, “H-how is that somehow the worst and the best suggestion I’ve ever heard?” ‘Spookeon’ as Nate was going to call her no matter what The professor would settle on had managed to wiggle into his arms as Matt slowly recovered from his laughing fit. Matt was thankful that his face was red enough to disguise his blush at the sight of Nate begrudgingly letting peepa nuzzle his face again thankful this time without the electricity. 

“Well what do you think of Spookeon?” The professor crouched down to the Eeveelutions level and began to scratch under her chin.

“Spo-Spookeon!” Spookeon replied happily, sealing the fate of the stupid name.

“Oh no.” Matpat stated dumbfounded that the pokemon actually agreed.

“Oh no.” Nate agreed, despite the fact that he already decided to name one ‘Spoopeon’.

A chime came from the Laptop behind Matpat and the professor quickly turned to look at it. 

“Oh it’s just another email from Jason, he’s probably just backing up his data.” Mat pressed a few keys as he explained it away dismissively. 

“Huh, It is more deserted here then usual, where is everyone?” Nate asked finally realising how he hadn’t seen anyone else when he entered.

“Amy's at a wedding in alola, Steph’s visiting her parents in Jotto, Jason is in Hoenn, doing a research project for his degree and Chris and anyone else who could possibly help out on short notice are in the middle of exams,” Matt explained tiredly, He with the exception of his pokemon he has been completely alone in the lab for the past week, usually this is the quietest time of the year, so he hadn't any problems with it until he discovered spookeon, “Honestly this is literally the worst time to discover a new pokemon and I don’t even know how Eevee evolved into this!” Matt gesture wildly at the Spookeon happily sleeping in Nate’s arm. It was soooo unfairly cute, these levels of cuteness should be illegal. 

“I can get an Eevee and see if I can figure out how she evolved. Where were you when it happened anyway?” Nate asked quietly walking softly over to a Pokebed, only for Peepachu to teleport into it and promptly fall asleep as well. Nate did not spare the small asshole from his whithering glare.

“I was doing a survey of the Haughter population numbers in Rosebud, Eevee ran ahead into the old hotel and when I caught up with her she was already evolving,” Matt decided to aid Nate with his plight and pulled out another bed from underneath the exam table. Before adding “I asked her if she could show me what caused the evolution, but she’s just as clueless as I am.” 

“Well that’s very helpful, then again this little lady,” Nate paused briefly as he gently placed Spookeon into her bed, before continuing “wouldn’t be the only one if you knew how she evolved huh?” 

“Yeah, ideally all the dex holders in the region would be willing to raise one and send me their progress and stats.” Matpat replied distractedly as his Laptop gave another ping, this time it was a email from another Professor that he was waiting for.

“Ah yes, child labour. what else makes the world go round.” 

“It’s volunteer work, not-Whatever just call me if you find anything out.” The professor turned around briefly for his goodbye, "and thanks again for doing this"

“No problem! I’ll let you know when I figure this out.” Nate gave a short wave as he ducked out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me a few (cough 11 cough) months for the first chapter, umm I have it all planned out but don't wait up for chapter 2. I will finish this but it'll probably take me awhile.
> 
> Also if you are the first person to guess which Nuzlock El Critico is from I'll name one of the grunts after you.


End file.
